Simien 10: Heroes
Simien 10: Heroes is the second video game made for Simien 10. Most levels are missions in places from the show. Though only 5 Polytrix aliens are playable, there are 10 different playable characters (one of them being a Terrageonian, Drillbit's species) Playable characters *Zynon *Simien *Whirlwind (As Polytrix alien) *Megabite (As Polytrix alien) *Darkhole (As Polytrix alien) *Acidrain (As Polytrix alien) *H2GO (As Polytrix alien) *Vorkus *Ic (by finishing Aranhascimmia) *Allen (by finishing Antartica) *Omnimorph (by finishing Beach) *Aimant (by finishing Blackout Nave Espacial) *Permbyt (by finishing Underwater) *Kronis (by finishing Crazy security system Nave Espacial) *B'hed (by finishing Video Game level) Skins *Zynon skins: Zyrokks, Nonyz *Simien skins: Mad evolved form *Whirlwind skins: Psychlone *Megabite skins: Gigabite, Etibagem *Acidrain skins: King Xiv, Meltdown, Niardica *H2GO skins: OG2H *Vorkus skins: Sukrov, Vark *Ic skins: Evolved Necrofriggian, Ci, Arcticfreak (combination of Arcticguana and Ghostfreak) *Allen skins: Nella *Omnimorph skins: Phrominmo *Permbyt skins: Tybmrep Villains *Spherodroids (Mission 1, Mission 2) *Set (Mission 1) *Anuke (Mission 1) *Zyrokks (Mission 2, Mission 3) *The Pyro-Knight (Mission 4) *Alien teachers (Mission 5) *Principal Tetrask (Mission 5) *Zilemm (Mission 6) *Phobius (Mission 7) *Vrees (Mission 8) *Aquelectran (Mission 9) *Vulpimancers (Mission 10) *Easter Island Statues (Mission 11) *Sphinx (Mission 12) *Morphius (Mission 13) *Minotaur (Mission 14) *Neimis (Mission 15) *Nella (Mission 15) *Ci (Mission 15) *Sukrov (Mission 15) *Phrominmo (Mission 15) *Tybmrep (Mission 15) *Nonyz (Mission 15) *Len Yuefo (Mission 16) *Mechachlorox (Mission 17) *Tetradeltas (Mission 20) *Microtech (Mission 21) *Exabyte (Mission 22) *Zilann (Mission 24) Levels and missions *1.Aranhascimmia (from How I got the Polytrix): Explore Aranhascimmia to find the Spherodroids that attack it and then defeat Set and Anuke. Ic is unlocked in this level. *2.Antartica(from How I got the Polytrix): Fight Zyrokks's drones and then defeat Zyrokks. Allen is unlocked in this level. *3.Beach (from A new Member): Stop the rocket from destroying New York and chase Zyrokks. Omnimorph is unlocked in this level. *4.Old castle (from a new Member): Get to Arthermos's chamber before Zyrokks and defeat the Pyro-Knight. *5.School (from Back to School): Find and defeat the alien teachers and defeat the alien principal. *6.Cave (from Sick of Plants): Get the Uamakata flower and defeat Zilemm. *7.Blackout Nave Espacial (from Phobia Factor): Find the main power fuse and defeat Phobius. Aimant is unlocked in this level. *8.Cervelle's ship (from Omnimorphed): Find and save every team member in the ship and defeat Vrees. *9.Underwater (from Endanger Ahead!): Destroy Aquelectran's machine and defeat Aquelectran. Permbyt is unocked in this level. *10.Vulpin (from Stranded): Go to the portal at the end of the level while avoiding Vulpimancers. *11.Easter Island (from Mysteries): Destroy 15 Easter Island Statues before they reach the sea. *12.Egypt (from Mysteries): Find the secret chamber in the Sphinx while avoiding booby-traps and defeat the Sphinx. *13.Area 51 (from Mysteries): Go and reach Morphius before the statues do and defeat Morphius. *14.Labyrinth (from Mytho-mania): Find your way out and avoid the Minotaur. *15.Laicapse Evan (from Cloned): Find and defeat the clone team members and defeat Sukrov. *16.Jungle (from Survival Skills): Find Len's secret base and defeat Len. *17.Paris (from Team Vacation): Escape the controlled machines and defeat Mechachlorox. *18.Crazy security system Nave Espacial (from Total Lockdown): Get out of the Nave Espacial while avoiding the security system. Kronis is unlocked in this level. *19.Zynon's past (from The time Paradox): Rescue Zynon's medicine from past Zynon without letting him see you. *20.Future New York (from Simien 10,000): Get to the time machine to get back to the normal time and defeat Tetradeltas. *21.Nave Espacial (from Honey, I shrunk the aliens): All playable characters are shrinked in this level. Go to the shrinking ray and defeat Microtech. *22.Video Game level (from Endgame): Pass the video game level and defeat Exabyte. B'hed is unlocked in this level. *23.Geon (from Secrets of the Polytrix): Get Drillbit's DNA back. *24.Encephalonus IV (from Home Sweet Home): Unhypnotise 10 Cerebrocrustaceans and defeat Zilann. Category:Simien 10 Category:Video Games Category:Simien 10 Video Games